The One That Got Away
by EatingCake101
Summary: After the death of Tadashi, it was strange how the bold Gogo Tomago could be suffering so much more grief than her emotional friends who got over it quicker than she did. It turns out Tadashi and her have been tucking away a secret from them, and this one secret isn't one that's just going to die along with Tadashi, nope, it's here to stay, and cause more problems then expected.
1. What's Gotten Into You?

**Okay, let me get this straight, I didn't really enjoy the movie, but I really like this coupling between Gogo and Tadashi. When I first saw her on screen I knew she had to be someone's love interest, so here it is, my little fanfiction I hope you'll enjoy.**

After the fire, the world has never been the same for Hiro and his brother's friends. It should be obvious that Hiro should be the one suffering the most, but there was someone else that was suffering the same level of grief. Gogo Tomago, the tough one of the group, was presumed to be the one that would get over it the fastest, but in fact, it was the complete opposite. She didn't want to speak to anyone and mostly hid away, sort of like what Hiro was doing. It was strange. Her friends realized this, but they didn't want to get to the bottom of it. She was Gogo Tomago, she knew how to handle and take care of herself. But they didn't know how wrong they were, as Tomago needed her friends more than ever, especially with the secret that she was keeping could blow all of them away.

"Gogo, you have to come out sometime, we all miss him, but there's still life we need to go on with." Said Honey.

"Yeah girl, even Hiro has smiled once since then, and he lost his entire family." Said Wasabi.

"Could you guys just leave me alone? Because the more you talk the more worse I feel." Gogo groaned as she threw a pillow across the room so that it hit the door her friends were on the other side of.

"Okay, that's it." Gogo's mother opened the door with no hesitation, that might've been where Gogo got her fearless attitude from.

"Ethel, this is getting way too out of hand, I know he was a really close friend but you're acting like you two were lovers. Please, for everyone's sake and including yours, please stop being like this and go do what Tadashi would've wanted you to do, continue to develop our world with your amazing talent." She said, holding her daughter's hand.

But that speech just made Gogo even more angry then her mother storming in. She snatched away her hands and pointed at the door.

"Get out! Get out! Now! Before I jump out the window get out!" Gogo screamed.

When everyone finally left her alone, she sobbed. Would they even understand what she was going through? The weight of the matter was simply to heavy for her to lift and tell everyone. Each time she thought about telling the fear would just run and spread all over her body, holding her back.

"Is it me? Or do you guys think we should get to the bottom of this? This is getting way too weird." Said Honey.

"Yeah, what the heck, it can't be another one of her weird instincts."

"Dudes, dudes, I have, like, the perfect idea on how we're going to find out what's buggin' her! We can like sneak in one of my lizards into her brain, and find the problem!"

"Freddie, you know I love you right? But don't you think Gogo would, I don't know, freak out and hate us just a teeny bit more?" Honey bent over and smiled real big with a little pat on his head.

"Yeah, not to mention that's the grossest thing I've ever heard, you realize she's gonna kill all of us once she even sees the lizard. She's just hard to get through, maybe we should just respect her space after all." Wasabi said.

"C'mon guys, aren't you just as curious as I am about what the heck is going on? I think gotta be how she and Tadashi were like, I don't know, hooking up!" Fred exclaimed.

That was enough to make both Wasabi and Honey to stop their tracks.

"What?" Honey screamed. "No way!" Wasabi raised an eyebrow, doubting his hypothesis. Fred's been wrong dozens of uncountable times, but at crucial moments, he could be very accurate.

"Yeah, yeah! In issue #67 Cockroach Boy and Fly Girl totally got it on. But they never told any of their friends. They found out after Cockroach Boy and Fly Girl died a Romeo and Juliet death." Fred explained further.

"Well, it wouldn't be that crazy of a thought if they were together. They're both teenagers, and with hormones flying all over the place you wouldn't think they would exactly be just the best of friends." Honey explained.

"Whoa, okay, where's that lizard of yours?" Wasabi asked.

Honey and Fred both smiled.

* * *

><p>Fred's invention was a tiny robotic lizard that was as small as five times of Hiro's microbots. "I had Honey built this to see what you guys are thinking, that's why I know everyone's deepest, darkest secrets." Fred said as he took a magnifying glass and showed it to his Wasabi.<p>

"You did what?!" They both shouted in unison.

"That was what the lizards' were for?" Honey said in shock.

"Relax, I saw the part where I found out some stuff about your love lives and what you looked like naked." Fred explained while he winked at Honey. Honey scoffed. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't see yourself in there."

"Wait, so why didn't you use it on Tadashi and Gogo?" Wasabi asked.

"Well, the fire started before Honey could finish. And with Gogo in her room all day it was hard to get it through to her."

"So how are we going to get it into her?" Asked Honey, holding the little piece of tech that could only be seen in a shape of a lizard through a magnifying glass.

"It's small enough to go through under her door, but I need to see it to be able to control it and lead it into her ear." Said Fred.

"We'll just have to sneak in then, when she's asleep." Said Wasabi.

But we can't climb through her window." Said Honey.

"That means that there's only one more way we are going in."

* * *

><p>"Hey Miss Gogo's mom!" Wasabi greeted as the door finally opened. It was midnight, just when they knew Gogo would be sleeping. Her mother's hair was in a mess, and her bathrobe still hugged her tightly as if she just came out of a bad shower.<p>

"What are you three doing here? It's the middle of the night and Ethel is asleep." Gogo's mother rubbed her eyes to get a better view of the three.

"That's great! Um, I mean, it's good that's she getting some sleep. We just need to drop off something and we'll be on our way." Honey said in an innocent enough voice.

Gogo's mother was still suspicious, but since they were her daughter's friends, they couldn't possibly mean any harm.

"Alright, but do all three of you need to be there? You could wake her up, and she needs her beauty sleep now more than ever, with all that crying ruining her skin." She added.

"Trust us, that's the last thing we want. It's okay, we'll be super quiet." Honey smiled again, looking as innocent as ever, battling her eyelashes for a more lasting effect.

* * *

><p>"Okay, the lizard is set up and we are ready." Honey told them both while Fred moved the joystick and a little black dot on the floor started moving. It crawled up Gogo's bed and steadily up and into her ear.<p>

The computer screen showed the area of the brain where it is being located so that Fred would know where to guide it. The screen then showed a video of some sort. The video, showed in Gogo's point of view, is seen in some sort of balcony looking over the sunset, while there were birds flying over to wherever they came from. Tadashi was holding Gogo in his arms, getting ready to lean in and kiss her. The screen suddenly went blank, as Gogo was closing her eyes as she returned the kiss with the exact, or maybe more, passion. It was a long one, with tongue and saliva. Gogo wanted the moment to last as long as she could possibly hold it. When the kiss was finally over, Gogo hugged Tadashi so hard that it might've broke some bones.

"I thought you were dead," she cried out in pain as she sobbed.

"No, I could never leave you and Hiro behind." Tadashi responded as he stroked her hair.

"Oh, my, god!" Honey squealed.

"I told you! I told you! And you didn't believe me but I told you! From now onwards I'm so leading this team!" Fred cried in frenzy.

"Shhhhhh! You'll wake her up, leader!" Wasabi, annoyed, whispered.

"I can't believe this. Can you possibly believe that they never told us? This is huge!" Honey giggled in excitement.

"Honey, I don't know if you forgot, but Tadashi's dead." Said Wasabi.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Gogo started to fidget around as she moaned in pain. Her tears continued rolling down. "Tadashi, no! You told me that you're not dead! Come back!"

"Urgh, it just pains me looking at her like this." Wasabi turned to Honey whom nodded. "Maybe it's hard because we aren't used to seeing her soft side." Honey replied quietly.

The screen now showed how Tadashi was fading away, while he said, "I love you, please don't forget that. Tell Hiro and Aunt Cass I love them too, okay? Don't ever forget that I love you so much."

Tadashi then totally faded away. The computer suddenly started to show red while making a faint beeping noise.

"What's that?" Wasabi asked.

"Oh no, she's waking up! Quick, pack up and let's get out of here!" Honey commanded. Fred quickly had the lizard made its way out and they ran out of the room immediately.

"Bye! We'll come again in the morning!" Honey said as she and her friends ran out the door, not caring if it made them look suspicious or whether or not Gogo heard them.

"Mmmm." Gogo moaned as she woke up. She slowly began to open her eyes. She saw her mother in her room, seemingly looking for something.

"What's going on?" Gogo asked.

"Your friends came to drop off something, I wonder what it is." Gogo's mother replied. She walked around some more; she suddenly stepped on something that made her feet hurt.

"Ow, how the hell do you actually clean your room?" Gogo's mother cried. She picked up the object she stepped on and examined it "Well, whatever the hell you're doing, I hope it's making yourself feel better." Gogo's mother smiled while she handed her the object, heading out the door and closed it gently on the way out.

Gogo studied it carefully. It was something robotic, but she had never made it nor seen it before. She used her microscope to take a better look.

As she looked through it, she saw a tiny little white symbol, which read: 'Propery of Fred.' In horrible handwriting, not to mention the spelling.

Gogo growled. This was definitely the last straw.

* * *

><p>Gogo stormed into the building and into the room where she worked. Her blood was boiling, it was as if she was having a fever. It was bad enough that Tadashi was dead. She didn't need any more problems to make her feel even more upset. Her friends were already there, trying to pretend like nothing happened last night. When they noticed her, they were all shocked.<p>

"Gogo! You're back!" Wasabi laughed. He put down his lasers without even looking. It was a big moment.

"Oh, it's great you've finally left your room and begin the journey to heel." Honey cried.

"Sup." Fred greeted as he walked past Gogo. The air was already tense enough, but Gogo grabbed him by the collar and hit him hard

against the wall. "What the hell were you doing in my room last night, dweeb?"

"Ummm, chillin' I guess." Fred's face remained unchanged, enraging Gogo even more.

"Gogo! Just chill alright?" Wasabi yelled.

"You all came into my room last night?! What the hell were you doing?!" Gogo screamed.

"We went into your brain to find out what was causing you to act out." Honey said as she wrapped her hands around each other and looked at the floor.

"What?! What did you see?" Gogo's eyes turned from rage to anxiety. She knew, no doubt about it, that they have found out.

"We know, about Tadashi that is. We're really sorry Gogo. We didn't know." Said Wasabi. And that was just the kind of direct answer she needed to confirm her worries.

Gogo smiled. "Don't be sorry. You guys were right. I had to move on. I'm sorry if I caused you guys so much trouble." They worried about her and went as far as to go into a brain with one of Fred's stinkin' lizards. They knew that they would've been murdered in cold blood if they were ever caught by her, why in the world did she deserve to have such good friends and lost one at the same time?

"So, you ready to come back to work?" asked Wasabi.

"I don't know. I feel so confused and angry; I just don't feel like myself anymore after what happened. In fact, I've never felt like myself ever since we started going out. It's so weird, I feel like I can never love again. Argh, what the hell am I doing telling you guys all these things? I should go see a therapist."

Honey walked over and placed her hand gently on her shoulder. "Hey, it really is going to get better over time. I'm sure Tadashi will make sure of it. He's an angel now after all; he could do anything now with just a flick of his magic finger."

"Yeah, I'm sure he can. I just hope he'll help me out with my next boyfriend, that'll be less of a mess than how we worked out."

"By the way, how did you two work out anyway?" Wasabi asked. "C'mon, you would've told us eventually anyway."

"Well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to after Tadashi died, but what the heck, I'm still here, alive and kicking, so I'll do it on both our behalf's then."

**To be continued. Follow if you want to know what happens and favorite if you liked this story. **


	2. How We Fell In Love

**So yeah, this is my second chapter, there should be a third. Of course, and the third one's the most exciting one, so remember to catch it.**

_Two years ago on New Year's Eve..._

Tadashi and his friends were at a restaurant overlooking the river, nice candlelight and everything. It had been almost one year since they've known each other, and celebrating it was the only thing they could think of doing that Saturday night.

After a splendid dinner with a few chicken wings and a little wine, the gang decided that they were tired from all that drinking. Well, not everyone.

"Guys, let's go dancing!" Said Tadashi.

"Nah, I'm tucking in. Damn that stuff was heavy." Said Wasabi. Eyes red and teary, trying to regain balance, Tadashi couldn't blame him.

"Yeah dudes, even I can't stand still anymore." Said Fred. That was a surprise. Fred, eccentric and all, should've been able to take it.

"Well, I still have some energy in me I need to drain off. Dancing works for me." Said Gogo. Good old Gogo, always up for anything fun.

"Great! Honey, you coming?"

Honey was the only one who didn't have anything to drink. "Ummm, I don't feel comfortable going to a club. I think I'd better drive them back instead.

After all that was settled, they head for a little club that wasn't very rowdy or crowded. Tadashi, after all, was still your everyday good boy who kept to the safe side of things, most of the time...

They sat at a table, ordered a few drinks, and started talking.

"I can't believe those guys couldn't take it, I guess Asians can handle it better huh?" Tadashi asked.

"Hey... I thought we were here to dance. Did you just do that so you could be alone with me and seduce me, you bad little boy." Gogo said, a little drunk. But Tadashi could see that she still could control herself.

"Are you using your drunk act as a way of seducing me instead?" Tadashi replied. "C'mon Gogo, even Honey could tell that you're not drunk enough to tell me lies."

"Well, do want to dance or not?" Tadashi asked.

"Nah, I'm good here." Tadashi replied. But Gogo dragged him onto the floor anyway. "I'm not letting you go anywhere until I see your feet moving."

She hung onto his shirt while she tried to move to the beats. It was hard when her feet felt so wobbly. Tadashi held her hands for support. "Gogo you can't even stand properly." He tried reasoning. "Your hangover tomorrow is gonna be much worse if you dance."

"Well, I guess you better hang on to be real tight, because I need to dance. Nothing's gonna stop me!" Gogo cried in a fit of giggles. "I might die tomorrow for all I know. I need this, to tell myself I'm still the happiest person on earth."

Tadashi blinked. Die tomorrow? "What in the world are you saying?"

"Tadashi, kiss me! Please!" Gogo blurted out. "I need you! Every single inch! Every drop of blood." Kiss me!"

"I thought you were a little drunk before but now you're mad." Tadashi said. "I'm taking you back." He added.

"Not until you kiss me!" Gogo screamed before she planted a big, sloppy and wet kiss right smack on his lips. Her tongue was trying to pierce through his shut lips. And it wouldn't have worked if she hadn't caught him off guard. Tadashi freaked out. He had never kissed anyone so suddenly before, scratch that, he had never kissed anyone before, not to mention a girl he just met one year ago. Needless to say, it was his first kiss. Without any sort of romantic backstory or any sort of sexual tension like how most people enjoy their first kiss. His was a big wet drunken one. Not that he was really complaining.

"Gogo, what's gotten into you?" Tadashi yelled.

"Tadashi, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Gogo apologized.

Tadashi tried lightening the mood with his cute little smile. "C'mon, let's go back together." He said while taking her hand into his. Gogo's eyes widened in shock. He still had the courage to hold her hand after what just happened? Tadashi really didn't take awkward situations very well.

"Tadashi, wait. There's somewhere I want to go." Gogo said as she dragged him along by hand. She took him to a tall wooden platform overlooking the river. The moon was bright and full. It was a great night. No matter what the circumstances.

"What are we doing here Gogo?" Tadashi asked.

"I just didn't want to go back just yet. I want to feel alive and enjoy my youth, because being old sucks." Gogo said.

"Is that why you kissed me? Should we go find a hotel next?" Tadashi replied sarcastically. All that earned him was a slap. "Keep up with that attitude and that kiss will be the last one you ever receive from any girl, jerk."

"I'm sorry. But you aren't going through any midlife crisis or anything, you're treating this is like your last night. What is with you?" Tadashi asked, out of breath.

"I've never been out with a cute boy alone before, might as well make the best of it." Gogo smiled.

"Wait, you are trying to seduce me!" Tadashi laughed.

"Well, I always thought you were kind of good looking. Better than most guys I've seen anyway, I would suck venom out from your mouth for a whole year if you would let me." Gogo looked down, she didn't want him to see her blushing.

"And you're confessing now? Boy, am I glad that you agreed to come with me."

"And you're really nice too, the way you treat Hiro, even after all his mistakes. And the way you do your work with so much compassion. No wonder you're inventions are always better than anyone else's." She explained further.

"Go on..."

"And the way your eyes sparkle at a prospect of a new idea, the way you laugh makes me want to cry, the way your body moves when you know there's danger. You are one swell guy." Gogo added. "Put all of that together, and honestly, I think that I like you, quite a lot actually."

Now it was Tadashi's turn to blush. A girl confessed to him, in the sweetest way possible, by telling him everything she loves about him.

"You really mean that?" He asked.

"What? Still think I'm half drunk, you dolt?" She hissed.

Tadashi took a step closer to her. He really want her to know how much she meant to him too, wanted her to know that her feelings weren't one-sided.

"You mean a lot to me too, you know? You're always telling me to not give up and stuff, the things I built wouldn't ever have existed if it weren't for you. All your toughness and confidence, if I was more like you I could've kept Hiro under control better."

"Wow, look at us. Having a heart to heart. Never done that before, not even with my own family." Said Gogo.

"Really? I have this with Hiro all the time. It lets you feel things you won't ever feel again, each time you have a heart to heart, you feel different every time, in a good way of course."

"Maybe I should do this more often, not to my mom or dad of course. The awkwardness wouldn't go away for a very long time."

"You can always have them with me." Tadashi said after a long pause. Gogo looked deep into his eyes. It was love.

She leaned her head forward, feeling that this was the right moment. Dramatic, cliche, but extraordinary. Tadashi too, leaned in. And they kissed. It was a sensual one that didn't have as much action as the previous one, but so much more passion and love. If she thought Tadashi loving her was amazing, him showing it was heavenly. The kiss lasted long. But they needed to gasp for air sometime. They held each other's faces, pulled each other's hair, grabbed each other's shirt. Incredible.

"I guess we're dating now?" Tadashi said as he grabbed her hand.

"I want to, do you?" Gogo asked.

"Absolutely." He whispered.

"Then yeah, I'm up for it." Gogo responded.

They laughed as they took his motorbike back.

* * *

><p><em>"Awww, that's so cute!" Honey cried. <em>

_"That was the most touching story I've ever heard." Said Fred as he wiped away a tear._

_"Okay, okay, what happened next, there has got to be more!" Wasabi gasped. __  
><em>

_"Fine..."__  
><em>

* * *

><p>So after that scenario, Tadashi and Gogo agreed that their relationship should be kept a secret, just to avoid complications and harassment. They did a lot of things together for a couple who was trying to hide their relationship from everyone. Occasionally, every month they would go out on a candlelight dinner together just to feel like a classic couple, or would go roller skating or racing on their motors just to feel like a normal couple. They kissed a lot too. Whoever won the race would receive a kiss from the loser, and roller skating was always fun to crash into each other in awkward positions. They were very happy.<p>

One night after the monthly fancy dinner they had, when Tadashi and Gogo were walking home together, Tadashi suddenly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Ethel?" Tadashi said softly.

"Oh no, you used my name. Something is going on." Gogo pointed out.

"You know how we've been going out for 5 months now?" He continued.

"Yes..." Gogo raised her eyebrow. He's not gonna propose or anything is he?

"We've, well you, in particular, had some problems with your parents divorcing and everything else, I know it's been hard on you, so thanks for not letting that get to you. I remember when my parents died I couldn't speak to anyone for a whole year."

"Tadashi, what are you trying to tell me? You know I can handle anything. Unless you're cheating on me, that would be a problem that I don't know how to solve." Said Gogo as she folded her arms.

"Hahaha, you wish. Okay look, I want to tell you all this is because, well, you could suffer through so much and still have that glamorous smile on you face, which is one of

the things I really love about you." Tadashi explained.

Gogo blushed madly.

"That's the thing, I love you, Gogo, so much." Tadashi softly muttered.

Now Gogo was on her way to transforming into a tomato. A boy actually told her he loved her! This was some sort of milestone she didn't expect nor prepare for. How was she supposed to react so calmly?

Gogo placed her hands on his cheek as a tear rolled down her face.

"I love you too, more than you can ever imagine." She said as she kissed him on the lips. It was like the one you saw in movies. Their tongues swirled in each other's mouths like a washing machine. There was absolutely no way they could love each other anymore when they could kiss like that. When they finally let go, she gave him a tight squeezing hug. The adrenaline pumping into them could supply a power plant. Love really was a goddamn powerful feeling.

"I don't ever want to leave you. Not even for a millisecond." Gogo cried.

"Then don't. Let's go to somewhere quiet. Just the two of us." Tadashi replied while stroking her hair.

They walked towards an empty park that was just beyond creepy. They sat on a bench, as Gogo rested her head onto Tadashi's.

"I could stay here until I die, along with you." Gogo whispered.

Tadashi went to kiss her again. After a while, they came to a position where he was on top of her. He kissed her again as his hands made their way down to the zipper in the middle of her dress. In the heat of the moment, he pulled it down, revealing her bra. Gogo gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" He screamed as he tried to pull it back up. But Gogo grabbed his hand before he could.

"No, don't. I love you, remember? It's only right if I let you..."

"No, this isn't the right time. We're young and we don't know what we are doing. Besides, I don't want to hurt you or this relationship." Tadashi interrupted.

"Please? Just for a little while. We don't have to go that far." Gogo pleaded.

"We don't even know how far is far. I'm sorry Gogo, but I can't do this without feeling guilty." Tadashi replied.

Gogo took his hands and rubbed it on her cheek for warmth. She then kissed it and brought it slowly down to her bra and placed it there. She then picked up his other hand and placed it on her other breast.

"You are now officially mine. And I'm officially yours." Gogo smiled.

Tadashi smiled too. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And I swear I'll never let you be anyone else's. I love you too much."

Then then started kissing again. Gogo then reached for his jacket and wanted to take it off. Tadashi can't even stop her now. He couldn't help it anymore. He started kissing her neck, giving her a hickey, as she moaned in pleasure. She took off his shirt, then she unzipped the rest of her dress. She was now in nothing but her underwear and he was still wearing his pants. She gave him an evil smile as she unbuckled his belt and pulled it off him like a lawnmower. Unzipping it and pulling it down, she saw his length under his boxers, which was clearly erect.

This meant that he wanted her. This meant that she was making him happy. This meant that that had just crossed another milestone. "Oh my!" She yelped.

"What?! What's happening!?" Tadashi panicked.

"I, I can't do this. This just seem so unreal." Gogo breathed out.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop you." Tadashi apologized.

"Don't be. This was the best moment of my life, and the day we really do it it will replace this one. God, don't you know just how much I love you right now?" Gogo laughed.

As they put their clothes back on and headed back, she told him, "One day, we will really seal this deal, I promise you, because if we don't, it will be the biggest mistake of my life."

* * *

><p><em>"Whoa, whoa, you two, like, touched each other like that? That's just, weird!" Said Wasabi. <em>_  
><em>

_"It's not weird, it's romantic, everybody does it. You wouldn't be here if your parents didn't." Said Gogo. __  
><em>

_"So did you guys actually do it, like, before what happened?" Honey asked. __  
><em>

_Gogo looked onto the floor and back at her friends. __  
><em>

_"Yes, we did, thank goodness, we did." Gogo sobbed._


	3. It's A Complicated Relationship

_It's officially been one year since they started their relationship. So, that means that it was the New Year's Eve._

And that meant that they had to celebrate with their friends, not each other, so they had to make the best of it. During they tried to have lunch, only together, with Gogo claiming she had a cousin she had to eat with and Tadashi had family matters as well. It wasn't another one of those fancy restaurants they ate each month, but a nice diner where they could just be themselves.

"Well I couldn't possibly take the lunch with relatives excuse, thank you very much, so I told them my ex girlfriend wanted to have lunch with me." Tadashi explained.

"You shouldn't have done that! You know they love to snoop into other's business like its no big deal. They might be onto us now." Gogo suddenly turned her back and looked around. She didn't believe her friends wouldn't be curious.

"Relax, told them that I realized she was actually a close blood relative and incest was not really my thing. They didn't even want to further discuss, I'm sure they aren't here." He laughed.

"You are the weirdest weirdo ever! Oh, thank god. For a minute there I thought you almost..." Gogo looked at Tadashi, who just rose an eyebrow. "Never mind.." She continued.

"Thought I almost what? Reveal to everyone we're together? Relax, I know you want to wait for the right time. They are our friends after all, I know them as well as you do, I understand, don't worry about it." Tadashi didn't sound so positive, he didn't even look at her as she talked.

"Tadashi, we've talked about this, you know I love you, and you know that's more important than letting our relationship go public." Gogo brought his face so he would be facing her. Giving him a smile to show how much she meant what she said.

"I know, but we've been together for one year now, and, I think things will be much easier for us if people knew, so that we don't have to sneak around behind their backs, or worry if they catch on, or whether we are going to get caught red handed. I mean, what's the worse that could happen if we told them?" Tadashi responded with the same amount of disappointment before. It wasn't like him to be this way.

"You know, I've never really thought about it. Yeah they would make fun of us, but they would still be happy." Gogo shrugged and continue drinking her tea.

"So we can tell them?" Tadashi practically jumped out of his seat.

"Whoa there tiger, the thing is...I don't think I'm ready for it yet. I've never been in a relationship before, and when I watch TV it always seems like telling your friends about your relationship should be very important, sort of like a wedding." Gogo said.

"That's perfect! It's New Year's Eve, and we can tell them at dinner!" Tadashi exclaimed as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, I guess." Gogo whispered as folded her arms.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay, we'll be happy, they'll be happy, it's how love's supposed to work." Said Tadashi.

"Mhmm, I love you." Gogo said while she kissed him on the lips.  
>Tadashi effortlessly got his tongue in and they both started slobbering in each other's mouths like a washing machine, not caring if others would get grossed out, because that's how love works.<p>

* * *

><p>"I still have some time left before I promised the gang I would be heading back." Said Gogo, walking along with Tadashi out of the diner.<p>

"Really? I was supposed to be back half an hour ago, but I get to hang out with my special lady, so I'm not really worried at all."

"Wanna do something?" Gogo asked.

"What do you want to do? It's New Year's Eve and I have a feeling most places are already fully booked."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanna come over to my house. My mom is out with her new boyfriend and they aren't going to be home until the midnight countdown. My brother's out with his girlfriend too and my sister, well, she's probably high somewhere. The house is as empty as ever, we could go there to be as alone as we want." Gogo blushed ever so obviously.

"Well, um, I don't think that's a very good idea." Tadashi looked down, scratching his head.

"What do you mean?" Gogo's widened eyes asked.

"You know what happened the last time we were alone like that, I'm afraid I'll get carried away again." He also started blushing. He looked down so she wouldn't see. But since she was blushing too, they both avoided looking at each other.

"C'mom, please? I like being alone like that with you, we never have that kind of opportunity, and that night, I felt more close to you, you know?" Gogo smiled as the thought of him being close to her came to her mind.

Tadashi was shocked. He laughed as he said, "Ifelt the exact same way, but you know there are consequences if we don't control ourselves."

"Please? Make me feel...well... I don't know, more intimate with you? If we can't you know there's always protection." Pleaded Gogo.

"Gogo..." Tadashi sighed.

"Please? You'll make me so happy. Ah hah! That's the word…happy!"

Tadashi gave a look of defeat. "You aren't going to let me say no, are you? Fine okay, but on my terms!"

"Yours to have, Mr Uptight!" Gogo laughed as she took his hand in hers and walked away.

* * *

><p>When they reached her room, Tadashi sat on one side of the bed while Gogo sat on the other. This was totally way more awkward than the park.<p>

"Do you want to drink anything? We've got grape soda." Gogo's attempt to break the silence might be pathetic, but at least she tried.

"No no, still full from lunch." Tadashi replied. He wasn't going to be in his girlfriend's room alone. What if a spider comes in or his hormones want him to kiss his girlfriend until their saliva drain out.

"Oh, okay then." Gogo returned back to her seat.  
>They've been together for a year and yet the topic of sexual tension is still so sensitive to them.<p>

"Tadashi, can I kiss you now? Just to break the tension?" Gogo was brave, not always in terms of love, but who ever is?"

"I would love that." Tadashi scooted over and started kissing her.  
>Just when you thought things couldn't get steamier, they began undressing.<p>

"Tadashi, what are you doing?" Gogo whispered, giggling.

"We won't do anything that crazy right? Besides, we might as well seize the moment. After all, it's hard for us to ever be alone like this. We have to control, agreed?"

"I'll try my best, for the both of us, okay?" Gogo said as she gave him a reassuring hug.  
>"Wait, try your best in what way?" Tadashi asked suspiciously. Gogo just rolled her eyes. "Just stop talking and kiss me already!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I thought you said you would control yourself?" Tadashi panted as he rolled over to the other side of the bed.<p>

"You are the one whose so cautious about everything, you should've more control than I have." Gogo answered, barely breathing.

"You didn't think that was too...much, was it?" Tadashi suddenly got very worried, like he was about to cry.

"We're fully naked and out of breath. I think we could call it a little rowdy."

"Oh no..." Tadashi covered his face with both hands. "I can't believe we did this."

"It's okay, you did put on a condom, didn't you?" Gogo tried to look as calm as possible while trying to find the right words to say.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Tadashi panicked.

"You didn't?!"

"Of course I didn't! We said we weren't going into that territory! And I didn't want you to see anything..." Tadashi blushed. It spread over to Gogo.

"Well I saw it! Even though it was under the sheets I still saw it! And you knew I would yet you didn't put it on?!" Gogo really couldn't believe she was arguing after making love about the making love. And it sounded ridiculous.

"Well if you saw it why didn't you see a condom and reminded me to put it on?!" And then Tadashi tried. Well, at least he did.

"Well...I saw the silhouette! Not the actual thing. It was under the sheets for crying out loud!" Gogo had never been so embarrassed. Something so intimate had to actually be put into words, and if it's one thing we know, she's not good at words.

"Oh, this is bad. Very bad. What if... I don't know, the worse thing that can happen actually happens?"

"Calm down. I don't think anything will happen. We've been doing this like what? Twenty minutes?"

"Try 45! Gogo, we can't joke about this! You know how easy it is to..." Tadashi was going to say it. But how could he? Just a mere word of it feels so heavy.

"Nothing is going to happen. Alright? And if anything did we can go through with it together."

"I knew this was a bad idea. I knew it will eventually lead to this!" Tadashi started finding his underwear and putting it on anxiously.

"You know, this is not how I pictured the first time we are doing it." Gogo said, looking at him angrily.

"Could you think for a second of what will happen and how we are going to handle it instead of joking around? You are the one who might really get hurt!" Tadashi screamed at her.

Gogo just sat there silently for a moment before a tear fell out. "Hurt? You wanna talk about hurt? All I wanted was to break the sexual tention, just a little, and you had to be the dumb one by not even putting a condom on? And now you're telling me I'm joking? Get out! Get out! I don't want to see you right now, get out! Please..." She yelled in response. She buried herself in her sheets, not wanting to know if he stayed or left, but she didn't take long to find out.

Tadashi looked really sad, like a lost little puppy who just got ran over by a car. Looked like he had no choice but to leave her alone and let her decide for herself on what she plans to do next.

* * *

><p>Tadashi went back to the school. He looked really scared but moody, but that was probably a cover so that his friends wouldn't come and bother him.<p>

"What's gotten into him? I've never seen someone so down. It's like he doesn't know what to feel and his emotions are all over the place." Honey whispered to Wasabi and Fred.

"Don't know. Wanna ask? And where's Gogo anyway? She's supposed to be back by now. She's gonna miss dinner if she's not back soon." Said inpatient Wasabi.

* * *

><p>"C'mon guys. If we don't hurry up the waiter will give our table to someone else." Tadashi said while wearing his coat.<p>

"Shouldn't we wait for Gogo? Besides, something may have happened to her. We should probably wait for her call or something. If only she would pick up." Wasabi dialed the number again and placed the phone next to his ear for the tenth time now.

"Guys, she's not coming, alright?" Tadashi sighed.

"What? How would you know?" Fred asked.

"Guys, Gogo texted me saying she's sick from lunch. Food poisoning or something. She said we should go without her." Honey explained, waving her phone in the air.

"What? We've never celebrated anything without the queen of party, it's not gonna be any fun if Gogo isn't there." Fred complained.

"Yeah, maybe we should check up on her, it's what friends do after all." Said Wasabi.

"Guys. It's food poisoning, I don't think she would like it if we talked to her while she's sits on the toilet trying to remove what she had for lunch. Let's just go and try to have a good time without her, okay?" Tadashi says as he pushed the 3 into the car.  
>And there goes the big hero 6- I mean 4.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Wait a minute, you didn't have food poisoning? So what did you do to those prunes?" Asked Fred.<em>

_"Fed them to Ginger. She hates them. She had food poisoning afterwards." Gogo replied._

_"Wow. So you guys really sealed the deal that time huh? What did it feel like?!" Honey's eyes began to glow while her cheeks began to turn red, wishing she hadn't asked that question._

_"I don't think words can describe how happy you feel. You are doing it with someone you love and trust, and you know that no matter what happens the person will be there for you. And to be to intimately close to that one guy, I believe that that's the happiest I'll ever be in my life. There's no way anything's gonna beat that." Gogo told her friends._

_"Wow. What happened after that?" Asked Fred._

_Gogo took a moment to breath before continuing. "Here comes the hard part. Guys, I need you to not freak out, that's the best thing you could do for me. You don't have to give me anything for my birthday or Christmas, or clean my room if you lose a bet, just as long as you could do for me this one thing, 'not freaking out.'" Gogo blurted out. She needed to make sure they stay composed. It's going to be a bumpy ride ahead of them._

_"Gogo, you just told us you had sex with Tadashi, I think you just broke my freak out meter." Wasabi joked._

_"Okay then, get ready."_

_They focused their eyes intently on her, she she said these words._  
><em>"I'm pregnant, and it's Tadashi's."<em>


End file.
